


don't talk, kiss me

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [7]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, and needy, call Jeremy jerbear 2k17, michaels drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: michael is drunk off of his ass and jeremy drags him home





	don't talk, kiss me

Sure, Michael was small.  Jeremy had a whole head over him.  But  _ damn,  _ was he heavy, especially when Jeremy had noodle arms.  

“Jeeeereeemy,” Michael whined, his legs wrapped around Jeremy's waist and his arms loosely around his neck.  His fingers absentmindedly played with Jeremy's hair.  

“Be quiet,” Jeremy hissed, mustering all of his strength to hoist Michael further up on his hips to free one of his hands to unlock the basement door of the Mell household.  “Your parents will kill you if they find us sneaking in at 2am, drunk as  _ fuck.”  _

“It’s all good, bud,” Michael replied, resting his head in the crook of Jeremy's neck.  “They don't care, I get high as  _ fuck  _ all the time!” 

“And your mom threatens to 'beat the pot’ out of you.  She hid your stash, man.”  Jeremy laid Michael on the bed he had set up in the basement, afraid that they'd make too much noise if they went upstairs.  “Stay here.”

Jeremy went back to the door to close it.  Just as the door snapped shut, a thud came from behind him.  Looking over his shoulder, he saw Michael on the ground, looking up and giving him a dopey smile.

“Michael,” Jeremy sighed, walking over and dragging him back onto the bed.  “C'mon, buddy, you gotta go to bed now.  If I leave you here you'll sleep, right?”

“Noooooo!” Michael cried and Jeremy shushed him again.  “Don't leave.  Staaay.”   Michael shifted in bed and patted the space next to him.  “Ya sleep here aaaall the time.  I promise not to grab your thigh like last time.” 

Jeremy stiffened, remembering the last time he slept with Michael.  While he was peacefully sleeping, Michael decided it was a good idea to grab Jeremy's upper thigh.  Jeremy woke up the entire Mell household with his girly shrieking and nearly gave himself a heart attack.  

“And if I don't stay?” Jeremy tested, pulling off Michael's shoes and tossing them to the side.  He knew Michael probably didn't want to sleep in his jeans but Jeremy didn't care enough to go grabbing at Michael's pants while he was drunk.

“I'll follow you.”  

Jeremy snorted.  He knew well enough that he could simply lock the door behind him and it'd take Michael at  _ least  _ a half an hour before he figured out the lock.  Hopefully, he would've given up by then.  Then again, Jeremy didn't really want to take the chance that Michael would go stumbling around the house in the dark, prone to hurting himself on practically anything.  This is the boy who falls up stairs while  _ sober.   _

“Fine,” Jeremy sighed, “I'll stay.”  Kicking off his shoes, he sent his dad a quick text so he wouldn't freak when Jeremy didn't come down the stairs in the morning.  

“Yaaay!” Michael wriggled happily on his bed, kicking down the covers so he could pull it over his chest.  

Jeremy soon joined him, opening his arms for Michael to snuggle into his chest.  Humming contently, Michael nuzzled his cold nose against Jeremy's collarbone, sending chills down his spine.  Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael's wild hair, hoping it would soothe him enough that he would fall asleep.

“Jer?” Michael mumbled, pulling on the front of Jeremy's shirt.  “Jeremiah Heere. Jems.  Jerry boy.  Jerbear.”

Jeremy flushed.  “What do you want?”

Michael looked up at Jeremy, although his head was still tilted downwards.  Jeremy could see a little smile peeking out from under his nose.  “I want a kiss.”

“I'll give you a kiss if you fall asleep.”  Jeremy already had his eyes closed.

Michael went quiet for a moment.  “That sounds like a trick.”

“Promise, it's not.”

“Kiss now.  Then one after I fall asleep.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah!” Michael raised his voice and Jeremy smiled.  

“Well, how  _ I  _ see it is that—,” Jeremy began to say, knowing he shouldn't be riling Michael up but not being able to resist.  

Before he could continue, Michael's lips were on his, tasting of alcohol and fried food.  His drunken kiss was sloppy and wet, not caring about the mess, just wanting Jeremy's touch.

“No more of that: don't talk, just kiss me,” Michael mumbled, his finger tracing scribbles on Jeremy's chest.

“I think you've already got that last part covered, buddy,” Jeremy laughed quietly, pressing his lips to Michael's forehead.  Michael sighed, nuzzling back into Jeremy's chest.  “Now,  _ goodnight,  _ Michael.”

“Night night, Jerbear.”  

_ Sigh. _

**Author's Note:**

> jerbear jerbear jerbear


End file.
